TWINS OW: We Ain't in Denver
by retirw
Summary: Story 1 The boys have taken me for a ride. Somehow they ended up falling thru time. They met up with a familar face on their way to the nearest town.
1. Chapter 1

No sight, no hearing, weightless, lost in limbo. Whoof's as the twins suddenly impacted hard stone covered ground. Stirring they looked around. Early evening, semi desert

"Dev ya know where we'th at?" Beau asked in a shaky tone. Dev shook his head as he climbed to his feet and looked around. Beau got on his feet and looked around. "Which way do we go?" he wondered. Dev started walking north followed by his twin.

Dev topped the small rise and pointed to the dusty trail below. "Reckon yer right. Northeath or thouthweth?" Beau asked. "Ya thmell town ta tha North. Figure Tad'll look there firth?" Dev made the sign for star and touched high on his left chest. "Find a policeman like Unca Chrith tolt uth iffen we ever got lotht. Yer right we'th lotht," The boys began walking northeast.

Dev stopped and looked back they way they had come for the last hour. "Man on a horth?" Beau responded to the silent Dev. "Doeth we let him find uth?" Beau wondered. Dev looked confused "What da ya mean he thmellth like Unca Buck but he ain't?"

Soon the rider appeared a big man on a grey horse. Carefully looking around he stopped by the boys. The friendly blue eyes twinkled and the mustache shifted as the man smiled. "You young'ns running off?" he asked gently, noticing the brightly colored backpack.

"We'th lotht," Beau answered calmly.

"Lost now that ain't good is it?" Buck frowned. "Your folks gonna be lookin' for ya?" Buck dismounted opening the canteen and handing it to Dev. Who stayed protectively in front of his brother.

"Damn right they'th gonna be looking," Beau responded. "Yer righ' Dev I ain't thuppoth ta cuth," Beau sighed.

Buck grinned at the spunky youngsters. Buck studied the situation. The children looked to be about 3 maybe. On the scrawny side. They had mops of shoulder length golden curls. Their foot wear was very unusual. They had on cloth jackets with shiny buttons. Black cloth pants looked to be sturdy and well made.

"Where's yer hats?" Buck asked.

"Couldn't find 'em when we hit bottom," Beau answered.

"Hit bottom?" Buck quickly reached out to check for injuries. He pulled back quickly at Dev's snarl. "Whoa there pard just wanted ta see if you were hurt," Buck soothed. Buck sat down so he'd be on eye level and less threatening. "Ya'd tell ole Buck if ya were hurt now wouldn't ya?" he asked. Buck's breath caught when he saw the boys' faces clearly. The big blue eyes in the small faces were shockingly familiar. _Vin Tanner we need ta have us a long talk. _

The boys exchanged a silent conversation. "Bruitheth, hungry, thirthty, dirty but nothing bleedin' or freth broke," Beau grinned a sweet lopsided grin.

_Was Vin like this before his momma died? These are mighty fine boys. _Buck waited patiently as the boys quenched their thirst. Beau handed the canteen back.

"Thank ya tha' helped a might," Beau addressed Wiliminton.

"Howdy my name's Buck Wilmington. I'm headed just down the trail a bit to Four Corners. Be a good place for your people ta find ya," he suggested.

"I'th Beau, he'th Dev," Beau introduced himself. "We wath headin' tha' way".

"How 'bout I give ya a ride on into town then?" Buck offered. The boys nodded and moved closer. Buck climbed into the saddle and leaned down catching Beau's grubby little hand and lifting him up. Settling the boy in his lap he carefully reached down for Dev. The boys were arranged one in the crook of each arm.

Buck examined the sling and strange contraption on Dev's left arm. "What'd ya do here, pard?"

"It'th broked again. Dev felled outta the loft when he kept me from fallin,'" Beau uttered.

"Ole Dev don't talk much does he?" Buck asked.

"Dev don't never talk," Beau answered.

_Some poor woman's having a fit lookin' for these boys. They sure as hell look like they could be Vin's. That doesn't seem right though. Junior would have spoke out about these pups. Wonder if they're some kin to him though. Might be some older than I thought the way Beau puts words together. Maybe a Standish/Tanner cross now ain't that a frightening prospect. We'll just start looking for their folks. _Buck thought to himself as they rode.

"Dev if you can reach I have some biscuits in a bandanna in my pocket on your side," Buck spoke. Soon the boys were nibbling on the biscuits contentedly. "You just lean back against me and relax. Not far to town now," Buck spoke. Shortly two small heads were pillowed against him, as the boys slept.

Buck rode into town and headed for the livery. Ezra glanced up from grooming Chaucer as Buck entered. "Good evening, Mr. Wilmington," he greeted.

"Evening Ez, mind giving me a hand here," Buck responded trying to decide how to dismount without dropping a sleeping child. Ezra moved out to aid Buck when he saw the boys.

"A past indiscretion has returned to haunt you two fold Mr. Wilmington?" Ezra smirked.

"Nah they ain't mine," Buck sighed. "Found 'em long side the trail about 5 miles south," Buck whispered. "Ya know something Ez. I'd take 'em if their folks don't show up. They's mighty fine boys," Buck sighed.

Ezra gently lifted the sleeping boy from Buck's arm. "That'ns Dev he don't talk. This one here is Beau," Buck gently repositioned the sleeping child.

"Did you ascertain their situation?" Ezra inquired. Gently he shifted Dev into a more comfortable position.

"Said they's lost," Buck responded "Someone's gonna come looking for these young'ns. They been took good care of they's a might smudged but they've been washed and feed regular. Not fearful, means somebody has been takin' pretty good care of 'em I reckon," Buck answered.

"What a beautiful child," Ez smiled as he gazed on the sleeping face.

"Twins only way I can tell 'em apart is yours has a busted wing," Buck chuckled.

"He seems almost familiar," Ez frowned as he studied his small burden.

"I'm afraid there's gonna be broken hearts before we're done," Buck spoke in a troubled voice.

"It is far to cold for these children to be outside. We should remove them to a more appropriate location?" Ezra asked.

"Take'em to Nathan I reckon. Beau said they took a tumble so might be best if they's looked over," Buck directed.

"Nathan is at a lying in at the Wilson homestead," Ezra replied.

"Damn," Buck frowned.

"May I suggest taking them to the bath house. We can get them clean and warm and examine them for injuries at the same time," Ezra offered.

"Can't think of nothing better. Then we'll take 'em over to Mrs. Morton to get fed," Buck considered. Buck lifted the brightly colored pack from his saddle horn. Ezra held both boys while Buck quickly cared for his grey. Taking Beau back he picked up the bag and led the way to the bath house.

"Hey little fellas time to wake up for Ole Buck," Buck cajoled the twins. Slowly Dev's eyes opened.

"Vin Tanner," Ezra acknowledged looking into the child's blue eyes. '

"I figure maybe so," Buck acknowledged

"Why didn't he say something?"

"Mr. Tanner may not be aware of the situation," Ezra considered.

"I was wondering that myself. Thought maybe with that bounty on him he might have been protecting them by not lettin' on about 'em," Buck replied.

Dev struggled loose and stumbled as he reached for Beau.

"Careful now," Buck soothed as Ezra steadied the shaky boy. Beau woke reaching for Dev. The boys touched hands and they immediately calmed.

"Beau, Dev this here is my friend Ezra Standish," Buck introduced. The boys exchanged a look.

"Pleathed ta metcha Mithter Ezra," Beau nodded.

"May I inquire as to your domicile?" Ezra asked gently.

"We'th from Texath. Live near Denver now though," Beau responded.

"Damned, if he didn't understand them big words," Buck chuckled.

"Mithter Wilmington, I have an extensive vocabulary," Beau spoke in an affronted manner. Ezra's gold tooth glinted as he grinned at Buck's dumbfounded look.

"Lets get you boys a bath then something to eat," Buck directed. Ezra prepared a tub while Buck started to aid the boys.

"Ain't a baby kin do it my own thelf," Beau fussed. Buck laughed at Dev's glare.

"Might be part Larabee too, Ez," Buck indicated the glare. Gently he lifted the youngsters into the water. Beau grabbed a bar of soap and cloth. He started scrubbing Dev's back.

"Don't ferget ya gotta keep yer catht outta the water," He reminded.

Ezra squatted down "May I examine your arm Master Dev," he spoke to the silent twin. Dev offered the damaged appendage.

"You broke the bone?" Ezra asked. Dev nodded and pointed to a spot just above the wrist. "Is it hurting a lot?" he asked. Dev shook his head no.

Buck touched a bruise on Beau's shoulder. "I tolt ya only a few bruitheth".

Soon squeals and giggles erupted as Buck washed hair. "You're slippery as fish," Buck laughed as Beau once again slid through his hands. Ezra smiled as he gathered the boys discarded garments. Ezra studied the fastenings and stitching closely. A choked off gasp greeted the reading of a clothing label. The tiny sneakers were handled and set aside.

"Dev, what is this?" Ezra touched the tag on a chain around the boy's neck. Dev took it off and gave it to Ezra. "Dumont, Devin Blue, 07-03-96, AB negative, Baptist, 300-00-0001," Ezra read aloud.

"Thath'th Dev'th dog tag. I got one too. Tad thaid thience Dev don't talk it'd be a good idea. Tholdierth all wear 'em," Beau chattered happily.

"Dumont, Beau James, 07-03-96, AB negative, Baptist, 300-00-0002," Buck read off. "Your all clean lets get you out before you get cold," Buck directed. The boys were lifted out wrapped in towels and dried off.

"I'm afraid we did not consider the ramifications of our actions, Mr. Wilmington. The children have no clean garments," Ezra stated. Dev got their bag and pulled out clothing. Buck started to say something and Ezra hushed him as the boys dressed. Beau and Dev struggled but managed to tie their shoes. Dev climbed up onto a bench and offered Ezra a comb. Soon both boys were ready to go eat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Beau's small hand held Buck's as they crossed the street. Dev walked close to Ezra's side. "Mrs. Morton, If it is not to inconvenient I have invited Masters Devin and Beau to dine with me this evening," Ezra indicated the children.

"Lands sake, What beautiful young'ns," Mrs. Morton smiled at the two upturned faces. "Do you like chicken and dumplings?" she gently asked the boys.

"Yeth Ma'am, We liketh 'em good," Beau smiled.

"Will your mother be joining you?" Mrs. Morton asked.

Beau had a shattered look on his face. Dev pressed close to his brother. "Momma went ta heaven," Beau whispered. Distressed looks were exchanged over the boys heads. Mrs. Morton made an obvious effort not to ask any questions in front of the children.

"Let's get you two fed. Time for little folks to be in bed," Buck ruffled the curls. The boys were seated and plates sat before them. Buck looked confused for a moment as the boys bowed their heads. Calmly Ezra asked a blessing on the food. The boys ate hearty enough to please even Mrs. Potter.

* * *

"We'll make them a pallet in my room," Ezra decided.

"Reckon it's a might cleaner than mine," Buck agreed.

Ezra helped Buck settle the boys. After the boys were asleep the men talked a while. "Did you notice the fastenings on the boys garments?" Ezra began.

"11-03-97 Beau said it was their birthday. Nov. 3rd, 1997," Buck explained. "Don't know if their people can come for 'em," he sighed.

"Do you truly believe that those boys were born in 1997?" Ezra asked.

"I saw those clothes and their shoes. That fancy splint on Dev's arm," Buck considered.

"I believe you are correct in your considerations, Mr. Wilmington," Ezra nodded.

Ezra went down stairs to play cards while Buck sat with the boys. Chris and Vin were at a Chris' shack making some repairs. JD and Josiah were making a prisoner delivery and not due back until late tomorrow.

_I feel this situation should be brought to Vin's attention as soon as possible. _Ezra considered as he played. He gave a sigh of relief as Chris and Vin entered the room. They found their regular seats at the table in the corner. Vin and Chris tensed when Ezra excused himself from the game and approached. Something was definitely wrong for Ezra to walk away from a poker game.

"Ezra is something wrong?" Chris questioned.

"A situation has developed in your absence," Ezra began only to be interrupted by a frightened wail. Ezra rushed towards the stairs certain that it was Beau. Vin and Chris were close on his heels. _If only I had thought to lay bets on this. _Ezra thought in amusement as he saw the stunned faces. Buck sat in the rocker trying to sooth the frightened children.

"Buck you got something ta tell me pard?" Chris asked.

"They ain't mine, Chris," Buck spluttered.

"Ez, ya done fergot ta tell us ya went and procreated," Vin teased.

"Mr. Tanner the children in question are not mine," Ezra sounded affronted.

"They ain't Ez's," Buck agreed and smirked. "Junior who's bed have you been sleeping in?"

One of the small bodies struggled loose from Buck's grasp. Vin snatched the child up as he started to fall. He was covered in one of Ezra's shirts and tripped over the hem.

"Hey there little bit ya need ta be more Careful ya done got a busted wing," Vin softly spoke. "What the hell?" Vin blinked into the childish rendition of his own face. A small hand brushed across his cheek. Chris looked from the child to Vin and back.

"Mr. Tanner may I present Master Devin Blue Dumont," Ezra offered.

"Don't know any Dumonts," Vin frowned.

"Tad?" Beau reached for Vin. "Not Tad?" Beau locked gazes with Dev. "Lookth like Tad," Beau declared. "Feelth different, thmellth wrong?" Beau questioned his brother.

"Now I don't smell that bad," Vin growled.

"Ya ain't ourth," Beau's lip quivered. "Want Tad," the little boy whimpered.

"I'll find yer tad now just calm down. Start lookin' first thing in tha morning," Vin promised. Buck stood and Vin collapsed into the rocker at Chris' nudge. Buck settled Beau in beside Dev.

"Ez and me are gonna go get a drink," Buck pulled Ezra out of the room.

"Didn't catch yer name," Vin told the speaking twin.

"I'th Beau Jameth Dumont," Beau answered...after a little while Beau spoke "Dev thayth ya rock good".

"Thank ya Dev. I don' bite ya kin talk ta me," Vin said.

"Dev don' talk not thince momma gotted dead". Vin stroked the small heads tucking the boys closer as he rocked. Lifting his eyes he locked gazes with Chris. Chris hurt for the pain in his friend's eyes. Vin started to hum and then softly sing. Chris frowned recognizing the tune but not the language.

"Momma?" a soft whisper as the little boy feel asleep.

"Chris, Beau's asleep. Will ya lay him down fer me," Vin whispered. Chris sighed and walked over lifting the sleeping boy. He smiled softly remembering the feel of Adam in his arms. Gently he eased the child down onto the soft pallet on the floor. Dev patted Vin's face gently and climbed down. He joined his brother on the pallet cradling Beau in his arms. Chris gently tucked them in, touching the tangled curls for a moment.

"Their fine boys. Somebodies hurtin' mighty bad looking for 'em," Chris acknowledged.

"I'll find their daddy," Vin growled in determination.

"Their father?" Chris asked.

"Tad it means father," Vin gazed down at the boys with his heart in his eyes.

"They's shouldn't be left alone," Vin sat back in the rocker. "Reckon I'll watch 'em till Ez comes ta bed," Vin mused.

"Want me to stay," Chris asked in concern.

"Nah, I'se all righ' cowboy. Just wishin' fer thing's I'll never have," Vin smiled sadly.

"Vin there isn't any reason you can't find a good woman and have a family," Chris began.

Vin interrupted, "Can't make ya no family with a bounty on yer head, Chris". Vin began to rock.

Chris nodded and left the room. Chris was soon informed of the strange going ons and the suppositions that Ezra and Buck had come to.

"Chris," Ezra called softly as he opened his door and looked in. Chris walked over and looked over Ezra's shoulder. A relaxed smile lightened his usually somber features at the picture. Vin had joined the twins on the pallet. The two children were snuggled close under Vin's protective arm. The mare's leg lay close to hand.

"I was unaware of how young Mr. Tanner truly is. He appears little older than the boys," Ezra mused.

"He's gonna make a dandy father," Chris acknowledged. _I'm going to get that bounty off your head someway, _Chris promised the sleeping man.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vin had managed to get the boys up and dressed without waking Ezra. They slipped out of the room and down the stairs silently. "Y'all hungry?" Vin asked. The boys quickly lead him towards Mrs. Morton's. "Reckon tha' means ya are," he laughed. The three walked in as Mrs. Morton sat plates on the table.

"Have you come to eat with me again," she smiled down at the boys. Vin shifted uncomfortably under her glare.

"Mr. Vin'th gonna find our tad," Beau announced.

"Your tad?" she asked. The boys nodded yes.

"Buck found 'em long side the south trail yest'day. I'se gonna look fer their pa after bre'kfas'," Vin offered.

"I believe they already found him," Mrs. Morton glared at a nervous Vin.

"He ain't ourth, lookth like tad but he ain't", Beau exchanged troubled glances with his brother. Mrs. Morton looked in surprise at the small faces.

"Your daddy looks like Vin?" She asked softly.

"Yeath ma'am, Tad'th a might bigger though. Heth hairth redder too," Beau explained. Vin sighed in relief as Mrs. Morton smiled at him.

"They's kinda hungry Ma'am," Vin said.

"Their children, of course they are," she laughed, "sit down and I'll bring you something".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon Chris joined the meal. Laughing he shook his head as they emptied another plate of biscuits. Three faces had traces of peach preserves on them as they glared at Chris. Nathan froze in the door as he spotted the boys.

"Hiya doin' Unca Nate," Beau called.

"Vin Tanner!" Nathan thundered.

"They ain't mine Nate I'se swear," Vin groaned.

"Buck found 'em on the south trail," Chris offered.

"Did not we'th waited fer him. Tad taughted uth how ta hide," Beau spoke in an affronted manner. Chuckles greeted the announcement. "Onlieth thing Unca Buck kin find ith tha ladyth," Beau offered. The men exchanged embarrassed grins.

"This'uns Beau that'uns Dev," Vin introduced the boys.

"Hello Beau, Dev," Nathan sat down. "Does your arm hurt Dev?" Nathan asked examining the strange splint in concern. The boy shook his head no.

"Dev don' talk," Vin said. Nathan turned in concern, his healer's heart awakened.

"Did you hurt your throat son?" he asked kindly. No, the boy shook his head and turned away.

Beau tugged on Nathan's sleeve. "Dev don' talk thince momma died," he offered. Nathan's worried eyes lingered on the bent head.

"Nate will you watch the boys for a minute?" Chris asked.

"Vin can we talk?" Chris nodded to the porch. Chris explained about the strange garments and the birth date the boys claimed.

"I figured somethin' wasn't right," Vin admitted.

"Don't break your heart, Vin," Chris warned.

"I'se gonna find their people. Chris I 'member how scairt a little fella kin be when he cain't find home," Vin whispered. The men returned to the table and finished breakfast.

"I'se gonna go look fer yer pa now," Vin stood up.

"The boys can stay with me," Chris offered.

"Ya'll be good fer Chris now," Vin ordered.

"We won' play to rough," Beau responded. The men laughed softly at the impish grins. Vin paused studying the mischievous faces.

"Dev, Beau," he warned. The boys exchanged glances and gave Vin identical innocent looks.

"Think I'll go check my remedies," Nathan told Chris.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The boys washed their faces and hands with out being told. Following Chris they went to the jail. They played on the boardwalk. Chris sat reading the paper and drank coffee. Chris chuckled looking up regularly as the boys played. He shook his head as they seemed to have complete agreement without a word being spoken. Afterwards he could never explain how he allowed it to happen.

_They lured me into a false sense of security. For Pete's sake I had to deal with Adam and Buck, I know better. _He admitted to himself as he lay in the darkened room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It started simply Chris had given the boys some string to play with. Buck had sauntered down the boardwalk grinning at the boys playing at Chris feet. Blinking Buck froze.

"Ah shit!" Buck began to run. "Chris don't move!" he yelled. Chris froze turning to look at Buck. Catching himself he didn't move keeping the chair tilted back on two legs.

"Them little devils have tied your spurs together," Buck spluttered. Chris glared down at the innocent faces. Chris' eyes widened as he watched the hurrying Wilmington trip over the cord hidden in the shadow. Falling Buck tightened the cord pulling the chair out from under Chris dropping him on to the walkway.

Chris sat up glaring at the stunned Wilmington and the pleased boys. With loud gulps the boys turned to run. As the boys scampered down the walk a pair of large hands snagged their belts lifting them off their feet.

"Ah Unca Nate let go," Beau squirmed.

"You all right?" Nate asked as he carried the struggling boys back. Chris sprang to his feet, unfortunately he forgot the tied spurs and fell over the rising Wilmington. Ezra stood laughing holding on to the saloon doors and Nathan began chuckling.

I'm gonna tan me some Tanner," Chris snarled.

"Ya cain't do tha'," Beau stated.

"Don't bet on it!" Chris roared.

"Tad thaid ya couldn't whoop a kid iffen ya laugh at what the whoopin'th over," Beau argued. Nathan dropped the boys leaning against the wall while he roared with laughter. Ezra appeared wiping his eyes.

"The boys have a point Mr. Larabee," he giggled helplessly.

"Lands sake, Chris ya shoulda seen yer face," Nathan chuckled.

"Rekin tha' thnare that Tad taughted uth really workth," Beau told Dev calmly.

Mary appeared looking at the men. "What in world happened?" she gasped.

"Unca Buck pulled Unca Chrith' chair out from under him," Beau answered sweetly. "Unca Chrith ith mad at uth," Beau raised tearfilled eyes. "We wath only playin' with the thtring he gived uth," Beau explained.

Mary smiled down at the little faces considering the reference to Uncles and the look of Tanner. "Chris is just feeling cranky. Why don't we go to the store till he calms down," she suggested.

"Would you like some candy?" she asked as she led them away. Open mouthed stares followed the escaping demons.

"I have rarely seen a con of such style," Ezra admired.

"Maybe we can get Josiah to do an exorcism?" Nathan considered.

"Doeth it hurt?" Chris turned and looked at the wide blue eyes peering over the edge of the bed.

"Yes," he gritted.

"We'th thorry, ya wathn't thuppoth ta hit yer head," Beau said.

"It wasn't your prank," Chris whispered.

"Wathn't?" Beau asked in confussion.

"Nah I got loose of your string. Tripped over Buck again and fell over the hitching rail and into the watering trough," Chris' lips twitched as the boys eyes widened.

"It wath Buck'th fault?" the boys asked.

"Yeah think you could talk to him for me?" Chris asked. The heads nodded and the boys climbed onto the bed. Chris noted that they were barefooted and freshly scrubbed.

"Unca Nathan thaid we could thtay if we'th quiet," Beau said. Chris grimaced as the boys carefully curled up against each side. They lay still and soon were sleeping. _They're as bad as Vin. Look like little angels, murderous little demons, _Chris thought as he snuggled the boys closer as he drifted off to sleep. The boys woke and moved carefully off the bed, trying not to wake Chris.

_I should feel bad about setting those tow on Buck, _Chris thought. _I don't though, _Chris grinned maliciously. A soft knock and Vin stuck his head in the door.

"I'se heard what happened," Vin spoke softly in his raspy whisper fighting a grin.

"I don't care what their names are, their Tanners no doubt about it" Chris grinned wryly.

"Picked up the trail from where Buck found 'em follered it jus' over three mile ended in a box canyon. Ya could see where they landed. Chris they wern't no way they fell off a somethin' they jus' was there," Vin said. Vin talked with Chris a while and started to slip out of the room till he heard Buck bellowing in the street.

"What's wrong wit' Buck?" Vin wondered as he moved to the window looking out.

"Dev-vine retribution" Chris settled comfortably into his pillow. Vin turned with a grin

"Ya sicced them boys on Buck?" Chris gave Vin an innocent look. "Maybe I'se best sit here so's I don' get in the way," Vin snickered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josiah and JD stopped their horses staring in shock. Buck Wilmington was standing in the street in his longjohns and gunbelt trying to put his boots on and avoid the pelting objects from the second floor window. A pair of pants and shirt sailed into the street followed by his flattened hat.

"Now Darlin!'" Buck called.

"Don't you now Darlin' me," Becky snarled. "I heard them boys talkin' 'bout how ya was seeing Missy after dinner," Becky fumed. Buck started moving away as Becky's aim improved.

"Buck!" JD snickered "Ya best close yer flap nobody wants to see yer ugly butt".

Buck stood up straight and walked with dignity into the bath house past the laughing town's folk. Josiah and JD chuckled as they traveled on to the livery.

Nathan snuck in and peeked out stiffeling his laughter.

"What's going on?" JD asked.

"They're at it again," Nathan snickered.

"Who's at it again?" Josiah asked.

"Buck found twin boys alongside the trail yesterday. Cute as bugs, they look just like Vin. They ain't his though. According ta them they was born in 1997. Their clothes make ya think they's telling the truth," Nathan filled them in.

"Why are you hiding in the livery?" Josiah asked.

"Chris is recovering from a slight concussion. Ya saw what they did to Buck," Nathan flashed a huge grin.

"What happened to Chris? JD demanded. Nathan told the story of the tied string as the horses were unsaddled and stabled for the night. Josiah stood upright wiping the tears of laughter off his face.

"Let us gird our loins and venture into the lions den, John Daniel," Josiah wrapped an arm over JD's shoulder as they headed for the door.

Josiah and JD were introduced to the twins at the restaurant over supper. Josiah hid his grin as the boys distracted Ezra so that Vin snitched the roll from Ezra's plate. Ezra looked at his plate and glared around the table.

"Someone has absconded with my dinner roll," Ezra informed the table as a whole.

"Wha'th abthconded mean?" Beau asked as he held a hand out for a portion of the roll.

"To take without permission...,"Ezra began.

"Ta thteal?" Beau asked in shock.

"Yes, Master Beau," Ezra frowned at the twins rapidly devouring pieces of roll. "Master Beau, did not yourself and Master Dev finish off all the rolls previously?" Ezra inquired. The boys exchanged glances.

"Thith ith yer roll?" Beau asked innocently. Vin popped the last of the roll in his mouth and chewed.

"Master Beau where did Mr. Tanner acquire that roll?" Ezra frowned.

"What roll?" the boy asked looking around.

"The one that Mr. Tanner just divided in three portions," Ezra glared.

"Offen yer plate," Beau answered honestly.

"You knew it was my roll did you not?" he demanded.

"Yeth thir," Beau answered. "Weth doing ya a favor".

"How might I ask would purloining my dinner roll be aiding me in any manner," Ezra asked.

"Unca Nate thaid ya wath gonna get fat ath a hog iffen ya don' get up from tha' poker table. We figured iffen ya didn' eat tho much ya wouldn' get fat," Beau blinked innocently.

Nathan hurriedly excused himself and left the table. Vin grinned at the convoluted reasoning. Ezra sat silently with his expression unreadable. Finally he spoke

"Thank you Master Beau, Master Dev, Mr. Tanner your concern for my health is commendable. It will be necessary to express my appreciation with Mr. Jackson at a latter date," Ezra paused for a moment "In the future regardless of how poor the manners I will stab anyone attempting to liberate my dinner. Do you understand?" Ezra snarled.

"Yeth Unca Ezra." Beau nodded. "Reckon tha' meanth leave hith bacon alone in the mornin' don' it?" Beau asked a sheepish Vin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the boys and Vin had settled for the night with Nathan. The others gathered at their usual table.

"Them boys is full of vinegar," Buck enthused.

"Weren't you the one with his butt hanging out in front of most of the town?" JD asked.

"Their sharp as tacks," Chris chuckled almost silently.

"Headache better, Brother?" Josiah smirked.

"They are natural con artist. With a little training what those children would be capable of," Ezra remarked. Frowns were exhibited by the others. "Pardon me gentlemen I must be somewhat light headed from lack of proper substance," Ezra flashed his dimples. As the other erupted in laughter.

The towns people were enjoying themselves watching the seven regulators try and ride herd on two small boys. Josiah discovered that white wash and two young'ns mix to well. When he watched the boys the next morning. There wasn't any meanness to the boys just high spirts and curiosity.

Nathan discovered that fishing might not be such a good idea either. Remarkably no one needed stitches after that incident. JD had to be rescued from a jail cell when a game of sheriff and horse thief went to far. The boys had saddled Peso and were preparing their escape. Vin captured the desperados' before they made their get away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The regulators met in the saloon the next afternoon. "They were stealing Peso?" Buck snorted.

"Dang mule was helping 'em," Vin fumed. "He had his head down so's they could bridle him. Like he was some ole plow horse," Vin growled. Disbelieving eyes turned to Vin, everyman there had suffered at the teeth or feet of Vin's ornery horse. JD was drowning his sorrows in a glass of milk.

"Locked in your own jail cell, Sheriff?" Buck chortled. Ezra squished in the door and up the stairs to his room.

"What happened to Ez?" Buck frowned.

"Bath time," Chris growled as he dripped just inside the door.

"Unca Chrith, yer thpoth ta take off yer clotheth for ya get in tha tub," Beau explained. Choked off snickers were heard all over the saloon. Vin quickly escorted the boys out to put them down for a nap, before Chris committed murder.

Seven grown men met that night while Netty Wells sat with the boys.

"How'd we let two little fellers get control like this?" Buck asked as he rubbed his bruised shin. Nathan admired the bandaging job Josiah had done on his left hand.

"How's the hand?" Vin asked in an exhausted sigh.

"Shoulda jest let Dev slide down that banister maybe he'd be easier to catch if he'd caught this splinter," Nathan growled.

"They look just like real boys," Josiah said.

"Mr. Sanchez what perchance did you mean by that remark?" Ezra questioned.

"Has it occurred to you that we may have died in one of our shoot outs and we've all gone to hell," Josiah rumbled as he attempted to find a comfortable position for his ankle. Looks were exchanged among the seven finally eyes lit up in smiles.

"They's been a lot of fun," Vin admitted with a silent chuckle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vin stood in the doorway of his room at the boarding house. Chris suddenly felt guilty leaving the old woman alone with the demon spawn. Looking in he sighed in relief at the woman calmly rocking by the window. Identical curly heads were barely visible peeking from under a pile of quilts.

"Ya all righ' Miz Netty?" Vin asked softly.

"Little angels never had a bit of problem with 'em," she smiled softly. Chris and Vin exchanged suffering glances. Chris stayed to guard the horse thieves, while Vin walked Netty to Mary's house.

When Vin returned he discovered Chris had pulled the quilts down enough to see Dev and Beau's faces. "Making sure it was really those two," he explained to the puzzled tracker.

"Buck, Ezra and Josiah have that prisoner pickup for the judge tomorrow," Chris reminded Vin.

"JD and Nathan's goin' out ta tha Lancaster Place," Vin reviewed. Mr. Lancaster had broken a leg while chasing some rustlers. Nathan was checking on the leg and JD was getting information as the Sheriff.

"I gotta go afta that crippled griz fer Samuel for somebody gets kilt," Vin said uneasily. Chris blinked and gritted his teeth. "Ya got tha boys in tha mornin' Chris," Vin stated. Chris cursed softly as he headed for his room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vin was obviously shaken when he dumped the boys in Chris' room at dawn and left town before breakfast.

"What's wrong with Vin?" Chris asked the boys bouncing gently on his bed. Chris quickly removed the razor from his throat when Beau replied.

"Don' know we only wanted ta thee tha conthtalathionth," Beau said cheerfully.

"Constellations? like stars?" Chris asked.

"Yeth Thir," Beau answered.

"When was this?" Chris questioned.

"Lath night after Unca Vin come back ta the room," Beau investigated Chris shaving gear. Chris quickly moved the straight razor out of reach.

"Did you ask Vin if you could go watch the stars?" Chris demanded.

"No thir, It wath wrong ta do that," Beau replied. "Reckon tha'th why he wouldn't talk to uth afther he comed and got uth?" Beau asked sadly

"Maybe," Chris replied as he finished shaving.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josiah was shaky and off his feed at breakfast. "Josiah are you sickening?" Nathan asked in concern.

"I'm fine," Josiah said.

"Thank ya fer catching me Unca Jothiah," Beau said softly.

"Catching?" the remaining men blurted.

"I thlipped on tha ladder when Unca Vin thpooked me," Beau answered.

"The boys decided they wanted to watch stars last night," Josiah told the others. Shocked eyes locked over the boys heads. "They were on the church roof," Josiah ran a trembling hand through his hair.

* * *

Chris was thinking quick when the others left that morning. A pleased expression was on his face as he led the boys to the jail after breakfast.

Mary was furious when she discovered the boys locked in a cell before lunch. "Chris they're just little boys," she stormed. Chris sat calmly tilted back on two chair legs.

"Yep," he responded quietly.

"You can't lock them in a cell just because it's more convenient for you. It's not that hard to watch children," she declared.

"You can have'em after lunch," Chris answered. Mary stormed out by the time she got to the newspaper office she was feeling a little concerned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mary returned the boys at suppertime. Her hair was mussed she had ink on her face, hands and apron. She looked completely frazzled. Billy was excited and bouncy.

"Chris did you know the twins can juggle?" Billy enthused. "They were real good until momma yelled then the peaches got dropped in the printing press."

Chris closed his eyes and frowned. "Mary?" he asked softly.

"Don't," she threatened as she turned and stumbled out pulling Billy with her.

"Chrith whath a thin againth nature mean?" Beau asked.

"What?" the disturbed gunfighter asked.

"Miz Mary thaid it juth before them wordth we ain't allowed ta uth," Beau's lip quivered. Chris cuddled the boys

"Reckon she was some upset," Chris declared.


End file.
